Dime que no fue un sueño
by Talita bonita
Summary: Harry esta desaparecido, aun no tienen noticias de la batalla contra Voldemort y ella esta esperando su regreso, actualizada
1. Dime que no fue un sueño

**Bueno ya saben que hay que hacer, dejar sus reviews y decirle a esta mujer si les gusta lo que escribo, si escribo bien o mal o que puedo hacer para mejorar.**

**Muchos saludos y un besazo a todos**

**Dime que no fue un sueño**

Una habitación, en ella una cama y sobre ella una chica miraba una fotografía en la que salía un chico muy apuesto, tanto que la gran mayoría de las chicas del colegio estaba tras él y ella no sería la excepción, a ella también le gustaba mucho, le fascinaba y desde hacia unos meses que le quitaba el sueño. Ella lo quería por quien era, por como era cuando estaba con ella, por la manera en que siempre la trato de manera especial, diferente de todas las demás chicas.

Aquí estas, te he buscado por todas partes – dijo el chico de la fotografía al abrir la puerta.

Aquí he estado, aquí estaré siempre…

Claro, esta es tu habitación – dijo despistado del sentido de las palabras de la chica – anda apúrate sino nos lo vamos a perder.

Perdernos que…

Tu sorpresa ándale, vamos rápido.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la torre mas alta del castillo desde ahí se tenia un excelente vista de los terrenos del castillo, el bosque prohibido, la entrada de los carruajes cuando llegaban el primer día de clases, el lago negro, los jardines de Herbología, todos los alrededores de apreciaban de una manera muy hermosa, si de día la vista era muy hermosa de noche aun mas, de noche todo se adornaba de manera espectacular con la luz de luna y el manto de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

En cualquier momento debe empezar…

Empezar que – pregunto ella muy extrañada

Tu sorpresa, solo hazme un pequeño favor y mira el cielo

Esta bien, pero no se que es lo que quieres que vea, si es muy bello y las estrellas hoy brillan de manera muy hermosa pero no se que debo buscar…

Solo observa y lo vas a encontrar, el cielo generalmente es hermoso, y mas en una noche como esta (_nunca mas hermoso que tu mi princesa_) pero ya en cualquier momento, no debe tardar mucho.

Ella hizo caso de lo que él le pedía, siempre lo hacia cualquier cosa que viniera de él siempre era muy bien recibida por ella, en su cabeza rondaba un pensamiento, él, siempre era él quien estaba en sus pensamientos, nadie lo sabia, todos suponían que ella pensaba en otras cosas, pero no, siempre había sido él. Entonces con la mirada perdida en el cielo algo llamo su atención, una estrella comenzó a caer, detrás de ella muchas mas, muchísimas mas.

Es hermosa, nunca había visto una lluvia de estrellas, como sabías que hoy habría una

Pues me puse a investigar, y conociéndote supuse que te gustaría presenciarla.

Me encanta, es hermoso – platicaba ella sin despegar los ojos del cielo, era algo que siempre había querido ver y nunca sabia cuando habría una.

No mas hermosa que tu – le dijo acercándose a su cuerpo por detrás y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel momento que siempre había querido que llegara, disfrutando cada segundo de aquello que siempre había querido hacer y por falta de valor no había hecho.

Que has dicho – dijo ella extrañada por las palabras y acciones del chico.

Lo que acabas de escuchar – se lo repitió al oído – no es mas hermosa que tu, nada en todo el universo es mas hermoso que tu.

Estas hablando en serio, tu… de verdad crees eso…

Si, siempre lo he creído, pero nunca había encontrado el valor para decírtelo, no se por que lo hice ahora, tal vez por que se que mañana me iré de aquí y lo mas probable es que no vuelva a verte.

Pero aun no entiendo, por que te tienes que ir, es que acaso no puedes quedarte

Debo irme, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, mientras no haga eso que tengo que hacer no podré estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Pero si tan solo pudieras… no podrías… – dijo dándose media vuelta para quedar frente a aquel chico que tanto amaba.

No… debo hacerlo por favor habías dicho que lo entendías

Si lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar el sentir miedo, por ti, por lo que pueda pasar.

¿Miedo de que, o por que?

Miedo a que cambies, miedo que no lo logres, que quizá salgas muy afectado de todo esto y no puedas volver a ser el mismo de siempre, la misma persona de la cual me enamoré, el chico que conmigo siempre se comporto de manera diferente, el que me hace sentir especial.

No es necesario que digas eso, y es muy tonto que sientas miedo por eso… te lo prometo que no cambiare, que siempre seré contigo como lo he sido siempre, te tengo a ti como mi sustento y ahora que se que tu también me quieres luchare con todas mis fuerzas por no dejarme vencer por no dejar que nada de lo que pueda pasar, o hacer me vaya a cambiar, no dejare que nadie cambie quien soy.

Lo prometes

Lo prometo, nada ni nadie – le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, eliminando el espacio entre ellos, buscando lenta pero desesperadamente aquellos labios que había soñado con besar desde que la conoció y que ahora la tenia ahí, frente a el y dispuesta a aceptar y corresponder aquel beso.

Te amo – le dijo inmediatamente antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, lentamente comenzó a recorrerlos en una suave caricia, intentando no dejar un solo milímetro pasar sin que lo hubiera recorrido, intentando almacenar en su memoria la textura, el sabor de aquellos labios color carmín muy delicados y delgados, sus movimientos eran tan delicados, casi como si tuviera miedo de romperla, ella por su parte también lo disfrutaba, aquel momento que para ella también había sido tan anhelado, ella al igual que él intentaba almacenar cada instante en su memoria así podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y revivirlo y disfrutarlo cuando quisiera

Yo también te amo – le dijo ella una vez que se separaron.

Creo que nos perdimos el final de la lluvia de estrellas

No hay problema, yo la disfrute muchísimo, lo mejor de todo es lo que acaba de suceder

Tienes razón, ahora se que me amas

Y yo se que tu me amas también

El dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, para nuevamente juntar sus labios, su mano se recorrió hasta su nuca, como si quisiera decirle que no quería que se fuera nunca. Ella se acomodo y sus manos las dejo alrededor de su cuello, rodeándolo en un tierno abrazo pero sin dejar de lado aquellos besos interrumpidos mas que por convicción por la falta de aire para continuar con ellos, el tiempo siguió pasando y el frió comenzó a calar, el noto los escalofríos de ella.

Tengo frío pero no me quiero ir de aquí

Eso se puede arreglar – dijo el sacando su varita y pronunciando un hechizo de manera inaudible para ella, después supo de que se trataba, el hechizo invocador, que hizo que llegaran junto a ellos unas mantas y cojines, el le indico a ella el camino y se sentó, recargándose a la pared, abrió sus piernas un poco y le dijo a ella que se colocara frente a el, recargándose en su pecho, ella se coloco ahí y el la rodeo con sus brazos jalando un poco las cobijas para alcanzar a taparles el frío, se quedaron en esa posición, de vez en cuando el dejaba tiernos besos en su mejilla, permanecieron así hasta quedarse dormidos, hasta que ella se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó, ahora se encontraba acostada en su cama, tapada con sus cobijas y no estaba él abrazándola¿por que? Acaso lo que había sucedido fue solo un sueño, que fue lo que paso, por que no estaba el con ella, y si eso no había sucedido, si todo había sido solo un sueño mas, producto de sus mas grandes anhelos.

Era el siguiente día, el se iría, probablemente para siempre y ella no podría decirle lo que sentía, no eso no podría haber pasado, eso no… se levanto de su cama y como pudo se arreglo, se coloco su uniforme y bajo corriendo hacia la sala común ahí lo vio, despidiéndose de los chicos, sus compañeros de cuarto de todos en la sala común, entonces el miro a la escalera, y la miro a los ojos, se acerco lentamente a ella, evitando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, subió los pocos escalones que le faltaban a ella para bajar.

Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo deteniéndose un escalón antes del que estaba ella.

Como no venir a desearte buena suerte, se que la necesitaras – dijo ella reprimiendo las ganas de saltarle encima de confesarle que lo amaba tal como lo había hecho el día anterior, pero por su actitud todo había sido producto de sus sueños, de su cabeza de sus anhelos.

Muchísimas gracias, sabes que no lo podría hacer sin ti – le dijo él sin apartar sus ojos verde esmeralda de ella.

Si que puedes, has hecho muchísimas cosas sin mi, solo que la buena suerte siempre la puedes necesitar.

El se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo que ella no dudo en corresponder y se acerco a su oído – no necesito buena suerte necesito solo mis recuerdos para no dejarme vencer, por nada ni nadie.

Se aparto de ella y salio de la sala común, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, es que acaso había sido verdad, en realidad sucedió, tenia que averiguarlo, salio corriendo detrás de él pero al igual que ella iba muchísima gente, pues todos sabían a donde iba, iría a enfrentarse finalmente a aquel hombre que marcaría su vida siendo apenas un bebe, como pudo se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, con la firme idea en la cabeza, preguntarle, pero las cosas eran difíciles, todos le abrían el paso a él pero a ella no, llego al carruaje que lo llevaría lejos de ella, no lo pudo alcanzar, el sentimiento de tristeza la inundó y se apodero de ella, las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos hasta que lo lograron ella corrió y como pudo llego hasta su habitación estaba apunto de rendirse al llanto cuando vio una nota junto a su almohada, la letra era igual a la de él la abrió dentro de ella seis palabras, las mejores que pudo ella haber leído en toda su vida.

"_No fue un sueño, Te Amo"_

El llanto la invadió pero esta vez por algo completamente diferente, felicidad, no había soñado, el sentía lo mismo por ella y ambos lo sabian…

**Les gusto, ya saben quien es ella, obviamente saben quien es el pero saben de quien se trata**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor denle GO**


	2. Sin Noticias

**Originalmente esto era un One Shot pero pense que seria mejor alargarlo un poco, haber por donde me lleva la historia, ya averiguaron quien es ella...**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Capitulo 2: Sin noticias**

Había pasado el tiempo, no había noticias de aquel chico, nada en el periódico, no había noticia o nota alguna que les pudiera dar una pista acerca de donde estaba ocurriendo aquella batalla tan esperada, ella se la pasaba encerrada en su recamara, no quería salir, no había nadie que la animara, aun no podía entender como era que nadie supiera algo de él, ni siquiera McGonagall. Ella era la directora del colegio, podría no tener la clase de poderes que Dumbledore había llegado a tener pero era muy sabia también, no lo creía, ella pensaba que había información que le estaban ocultando.

&&&

Cuando Harry llego al lugar que Voldemort había establecido como el que seria su "campo de batalla" había llegado acompañado, la orden del fénix había ido con él por si Voldemort dejaba que sus mortífagos se divirtieran un poco, efectivamente, ahí estaban ellos, entonces Voldemort le pidió a Harry que se acercase, no tenia su varita en las manos así que Harry lo hizo cuidadosamente, entonces extendió una pequeña caja y se la entrego a Harry, cuando Harry la toco Voldemort no la soltó y ambos desaparecieron del lugar, tanto mortífagos como miembros de la orden del fénix estaban muy sorprendidos, nadie sabia a hacia donde se dirigían, obviamente se trataba de un traslador.

Los mortífagos explicaron a la orden del fénix que su "Lord" había dejado ordenes explicitas de no hacer ataque alguno mientras él estuviera en la batalla con Potter, y para su control había dejado a su mas fiel seguidora, Bellatrix. Llegaron a una especie de acuerdo, mientras no hicieran ataque alguno no irían tras ellos, y al parecer estaban siguiendo las ordenes de su "Lord".

&&&

Las calificaciones de ella estaban bajando, habían dado permiso a Luna de entrar a la sala común de los Gryffindor y la habitación de ella para ver si lograba animarla ella no quería salir, se dirigía de su recamara a las clases y de ahí nuevamente a su recamara, bajaba al comedor prácticamente arrastrada por sus amigas y comía muy poco, solo por que sabia que comer era necesario, no por que tuviera hambre realmente.

Vamos, debes comer – dijo Luna a su amiga

No quiero, no tengo hambre, solo quiero que regrese, o tener noticias, me hace falta, necesito estar con él, no quiero seguir así sin noticias – decía ella tristemente.

Por favor ya no pienses demasiado en eso, todos lo extrañamos, y a todos nos desespera no tener noticia alguna.

Es que como es que nadie pueda saber donde esta, eso es absurdo, no pueden haberse desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, nadie desaparece solamente sin dejar rastro alguno – siguió diciendo casi a gritos y casi sin poder contener las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Por favor, sabes que a nadie le gusta verte llorar, no lo hagas, las cosas no están perdidas, recuerda lo que te dijo McGonagall, mientras no haya ataques significa que Quien-tu-sabes aun no regresa con ellos, eso quiere decir que Harry esta vivo, por favor aférrate a eso, el esta vivo y debe estar bien, no se dejara vencer, eso te lo prometió – le dijo Luna dándole un abrazo, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente.

&&&

Es que no me gusta para nada verla así, no hace nada, ya ni siquiera se preocupa por si misma, sus deberes no los esta entregando y cuando come, bueno prácticamente no come en absoluto – dijo Ron a Seamus, Dean y Neville.

Si, a mi también me preocupa mucho, no es normal que ella actúe de esa manera, si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de contactar a Harry, de tener noticias suyas, cualquier noticia – contesto Neville.

Es que parece que a nadie le importa lo que Harry esta haciendo, han visto el profeta últimamente, esta dando noticias inútiles, el campeonato de quidditch, las bondades de tener una mandrágora en casa, las innovaciones en los modelos de escobas… son tonterías, no escriben nada ni se importan por saber que sucede en la batalla – contesto Dean también molesto.

A eso súmale que el ministerio esta muy ocupado con las nuevas regulaciones mágicas y las modificaciones a las leyes para el correcto uso de la magia – es como si nadie recordase que esto esta sucediendo – remató atinadamente Seamus.

Tienen razón, parece que a nadie le importa que Harry este arriesgando su vida por todos nosotros, y todo gracias a que ése esta obsesionado con una estúpida profecía que nadie sabe de donde viene ó si es verdad, mientras no haya ataques a hijos de muggles y su seguridad no este en peligro les importa un cuerno lo que le pase a Harry – contestó ella que iba pasando por donde estaban ellos.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, pues no había hablado precisamente en voz baja, al contrario había utilizado un tono bastante fuerte y claro, por lo que los alumnos que estaban en la sala común se quedaron callados y dirigian su mirada a las tres chicas, Hermione, Ginny y Luna o "la chica de Reavenclaw" como la llamaban muchos Gryffindors.

Y que hacen mirándome, se acabo el espectáculo, de vuelta a lo que estaban haciendo – dijo nuevamente al momento de salir de la sala común seguida por las otras dos chicas, lo que ocasiono que todos desviaran la mirada.

&&&

Tres meses mas pasaron, el año escolar estaba a punto de finalizar, ya hacia seis meses que Harry había partido, y ella aun salía cada noche a la torre mas alta del castillo, llevaba unas mantas y un cojín y ahí se quedaba, mirando al cielo recordando aquella única vez que había estado con el como pareja, aquella noche en que Harry le confeso su amor

-- Flash back --

Nada en todo el universo es mas hermoso que tu – le dijo Harry al oído mientras la tenia sujeta por la espalda rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica

Estas hablando en serio, tu… de verdad crees eso…

Si, siempre lo he creído, pero nunca había encontrado el valor para decírtelo, no se por que lo hice ahora, tal vez por que se que mañana me iré de aquí y lo mas probable es que no vuelva a verte.

&&

Te lo prometo que no cambiare, que siempre seré contigo como lo he sido siempre, te tengo a ti como mi sustento y ahora que se que tu también me quieres luchare con todas mis fuerzas por no dejarme vencer por no dejar que nada de lo que pueda pasar, o hacer me vaya a cambiar, no dejare que nadie cambie quien soy.

Lo prometes

Lo prometo, nada ni nadie

-- fin del Flash back --

Ese era el recuerdo que la mantenía con esperanza, cuando le confeso que la quería tanto como ella a él y le prometió que no dejaría que nada lo cambiara, ahí se quedaba mirando fijamente al cielo, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos esperando que aquel chico de ojos verdes regresara con ella, pero no, el sueño la vencía y McGonagall que sabia lo que hacía ella y había dicho a Filch y los prefectos que no la molestaran y no le dieran castigos la trasportaba a su cama donde despertaba cada mañana como aquella mañana en que él se había ido.

Me preocupa bastante, si sigue así se le irá la vida, no puede estarse lamentando siempre, por favor profesora ayúdela, no puede dejarla así – decía Ron a la directora de la escuela.

Señor Weasley sabe usted lo que me esta pidiendo, si yo hago lo que me pide y no resulta correctamente es muy probablemente que le borre todos los recuerdos que tienes desde que entro a Hogwarts.

Lo se, pero de esa manera no sufrirá, por favor profesora – suplico Ron.

Esta bien, primero necesito conseguir el permiso de sus padres

Aquí lo tengo firmado ya, hable con ellos – dijo extendiendo un trozo de pergamino, parecía una especie de contrato legal, en el que decía que autorizaban a utilizar el hechizo obliviate en su hija, y firmada por ambos padres – por favor profesora.

&&

Vamos es necesario que vengas acá – decía Ron casi arrastrándola por el pasillo – tengo algo para ti.

No se que es lo que quieres que haga – respondió ella – ya te dije que no quiero ir Ron, déjame estar en mi recamara, no quiero hacer nada.

Ron la llevaba a la habitación de los menesteres donde McGonagall les estaba esperando, estaba muy concentrada pues el hechizo tenia que ser muy bien ejecutado para borrar de su mente solo aquellos recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con el moreno, y no borrar lo que le había costado años aprender a la chica, ni borrar a sus amigos, o cualquier otra cosa.

Aquí es, ya llegamos – dijo el que ya se había puesto de acuerdo con McGonagall, el abriría la puerta y dejaría que ella entrara primero para que pudieran lanzarle el hechizo.

Que hacemos aquí, quiero irme.

No espera, por favor, solo entremos si – le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

Esta bien dijo ella, solo un momento.

Perfecto – entonces Ron abrió la puerta dando paso a la chica, cuando ella cruzo el portal todo estaba oscuro salvo por el halo de luz que se colaba por la puerta, alcanzo a ver a alguien parado al fondo de la habitación, entonces Ron al momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de la chica dijo – Ahora profesora.

La chica se sorprendió mirando al frente hacia aquella silueta solo pudo escuchar el hechizo - ¡Obliviate! – enseguida su vista se nubló, Ron abrió nuevamente la puerta y alcanzo a sostener a la chica antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

¿Funciono? Eso es todo profesora – pregunto preocupado.

Señor Weasley, debido a la complejidad del hechizo ella permanecerá en ese estado por unos días, cuando despierte veremos si se dio el resultado tal y como lo esperábamos o si se afecto algo mas de su memoria, mientras tanto acompáñeme y la llevaremos a la enfermería, ahí estará y podrán visitarla ustedes tres.

Nosotros tres, quienes tres profesora.

Usted, la señorita Lovewood y…

Entiendo – replico el pelirrojo – comenzaré a escribir la carta para avisar que el hechizo ya se hizo.

Perfecto yo llamare a la señorita Lovewood para que este aquí con ella.

&&

Dos semanas habían pasado, ella aun seguia en el mismo estado y los chicos estaban preocupados que ella aún no volviera en si, y aunque Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall les repetian constantemente que era normal que ella aun no volviera en si, ellos se preocupaban.

Ya tiene mucho tiempo asi, no se si el hechizo funciono correctamente, no se que es peor, buscar noticias de Harry o esperar que ella despierte – decia Luna a los demás.

Ron estaba a punto de hablar cuando un chico paso corriendo por los pasillos con un ejemplar del diario el profeta en sus manos.

¡Terminó, ya hay noticias de la batalla, ya terminó… ha treminado…! – gritaba un chico de Hufflepuff.

¡¿Qué, ya terminó, quien ganó! – grito ron corriendo detrás del chico para quitarle el periódico, las dos chicas y los demás muchachos corrieron detrás de él.

Entonces Ron tomo el periódico de los brazos del chico que apenas estaba en tercer año y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"**_Sobreviviente de la batalla del siglo"_**

_Recientes noticias provenientes de una fuente confiable a nuestro diario han dicho que se ha visto después de una gran gama de destellos de luz ocultos en un bosque situado cerca de las costas de Australia, varios muggles reportaron a sus autoridades haber estado viendo destellos de luz y unos gritos muy fuertes provenientes del lugar, finalmente un miembro del ministerio de magia que entro infiltrado al cuerpo policial muggle corroboro esta información._

_Efectivamente durante dos semanas se observaron los destellos de luz y los gritos provenientes del lugar que parecía estar protegido por alguna especie de barrera, pero el día de ayer finalmente cesaron los gritos y no hubo mas luces, lo que nos hace pensar que la batalla entre Potter "El niño que vivió" y Quien-ustedes-saben ha terminado, pero por seguridad estamos avanzando lentamente hasta llegar al lugar – dijo el miembro infiltrado al pueblo muggle._

_Aunque aun no se sabe quien salio victorioso de la batalla, hace unos momentos nos informaron que efectivamente había terminado, ningún cuerpo ha sido encontrado hasta el momento por lo que miembros del ministrerio investigan en el área intentado encontrar al sobreviviente. Mientras tanto se tiene a más personas trabajando con el hechizo modificador de memoria entre el pueblo muggle de Australia que presenció la "función" de luces_

No dice nada mas, aun no hay noticias de Harry – dijo Luna una ves que ron termino de leer.

Eso es muy extraño como si ya termino la batalla aun no saben quien ganó, solo espero que haya sido Harry – dijo Dean.

&&&

**Ya descubrieron quien es ella, habrá terminado finalmente la batalla, y quien salió triunfador…**

**Funcionó el hechizo como se esperaba o no…**

**REVIEWS, solo denle GO!**


	3. El Reencuentro

**Aquí esta mi tercer capitulo, ya se que no tengo muchos lectores pero ojala y los pocos que lleguen aquí me dejen un lindo review, por favor, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno ya sin mas, a leer**

Capitulo 3: El Reencuentro

Una semana mas había pasado, ella aun seguía en la enfermería, según lo que habían observado y lo que había confirmado Madame Pomfrey ella pronto despertaría. Ahí estaban turnándose para estar con ella cuando despertara.

Entonces lo que habían estado esperando sucedió, la chica comenzó a moverse como intentando recuperar el conocimiento, se movió ligeramente en la cama y después lentamente abrió los ojos. Ron que estaba con ella rápidamente se acerco hacia ella, intentando descubrir si el hechizo había dado los resultados esperados.

Ron, que estoy haciendo aquí – dijo ella – que me paso.

Ya despertaste – contestó él entusiasmado, y enseguida la abrazo

Que te pasa, suéltame no puedo respirar bien – le dijo ella.

¡Lo encontraron, hallaron el cuerpo, lo hallaron! – grito un chico por todo el pasillo, traía un ejemplar del profeta en las manos.

Lo encontraron, vamos a ver – le dijo Ron tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la enfermería.

Los dos chicos corrieron tras el chico que ya había sido detenido por Seamus y Dean – que paso, a quien encontraron – pregunto Ron nervioso.

Estaba a punto de leer – contesto Dean y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"**_Se encuentra el cuerpo inerte, sobreviviente desaparecido" _**

_Finalmente después de una semana de estar buscando rastro alguno que probara de manera contundente nuestra anterior noticia, se encontró, adentrado en un bosque cerca de donde se habían dado los reportes muggle acerca del "espectáculo" de luces y gritos._

"_Hasta hace dos días no sabíamos de quien se trataba, quien era el que había resultado vencedor, pero el día de hoy (ayer) se encontró el cuerpo" declaro Corneluis Fudge, ex ministro de magia._

"_Tuvimos que registrar el área cautelosamente no queríamos pasar un solo rincón por alto, hasta que dimos con él cuerpo de Lord Voldemort, yacía sin vida cerca de un barranco, su cuerpo visiblemente afectado a consecuencia del combate fue retirado del lugar y llevado a la morgue del edificio del ministerio de magia en Australia"_

_La comunidad mágica puede ahora estar en paz, pues ya se sabe que "el niño que vivió" ha dado fin a toda esta era oscura en la que vivíamos, la mala noticia dentro de todo esto es que aun no se conoce el paradero del joven Potter, no se encuentra rastro alguno de él, le pedimos a toda la comunidad mágica que nos proporcione cualquier informe que pueda tener acerca del paradero de Potter, dadas las condiciones en que se encontró el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort se cree que el también pueda estar malherido y requiera atención medica inmediata._

Entonces Harry esta vivo – grito Luna entusiasmada con la noticia.

Si esta vivo pero nadie sabe donde esta – le contestó Seamus.

Como puede ser posible que no lo encuentren, o que el no haya ido en busca de alguien – se dijo Ron.

Es que esto es imposible, nadie desaparece simplemente de la faz de la tierra – dijo también Hermione.

Pero si ya encontraron el cuerpo de quien-ustedes-saben no deben tardar en encontrar a Harry, quizá solo este perdido – dijo Ginny.

O quizá Lord Voldemort haya terminado con la patética vida de San Potter – dijo Zabinni que iba acompañado por Crabe y Goyle.

Cierra la boca Zabinni – dijo ron sacando su varita y dirigiéndola a Zabinni, al movimiento se sumaron Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y algunos otros Gryffindors que estaban por ahí – como te atreves a desear la muerte de Harry.

Mas vale que bajen sus varitas – dijo Zabinni en tono amenazante intentando ocultar el miedo que le provocaban tantas varitas dirigiéndose hacia ellos tres.

O que – dijo Hermione.

O se meterán en problemas – contesto Zabinni ahora mas valiente – el profesor Flitweek se dirige hacia acá.

Ginny miro por encima de su hombro y bajo su varita – te salvaste por esta vez Zabinni, vuelves a insultar o decir algo en contra de Harry y no habrá nada ni nadie que te salve entendiste – enseguida comenzó a caminar seguida de los demás Gryffindors y Luna que ya casi la habían adoptado.

Van a saber de mi, a mi nadie me amenaza, mucho menos algún Weasley o una sangre sucia – dijo Zabinni mientras pasaban a su lado.

&&&&

Pasaron unos días más, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Ron revisaban el periódico a diario buscando algún rayo de esperanza, algo que les dijera que Zabinni no tenia razón y que Harry seguía vivo, algo que les dijera que pronto estaría de vuelta.

A ella se le veía mejor, había recuperado sus calificaciones y ya no iba cada noche a la torre mas alta del castillo, y aunque McGonagall les había dicho que no habría manera de saber si el hechizo había funcionado debidamente hasta que Harry regresara y lo tuviera frente a ella, entonces sabrían si había funcionado como era debido, por el momento, había que seguir vigilándola de cerca por si volvía a caer a las mismas acciones.

El Obliviate era efectivo en un 100 de los casos que se quisiera hacer olvidar todo lo concerniente a algún tiempo definido, pero para hacer olvidar a solo los sentimientos hacia una persona, eso tenía que comprobarse.

Ella podía hablar de Harry y de la batalla con Voldemort igual que los demás, parecía no afectarle tanto, si mencionaban a Harry ella reaccionaba de manera triste por que no tenían noticias de él. Estaban las tres chicas hablando en uno de los jardines del castillo.

Es que aun no se sabe nada – dijo Ginny – ayer encontré una nota muy pequeña en el profeta que decía que habían encontrado rastros de huellas alejándose del lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo de… bueno, suponen que Harry esta vivo, pero no saben que rumbo pudo haber tomado.

Pueden creer que los Dursley no han preguntado por él para nada – dijo Hermione – es decir, McGonagall les informo que Harry iria a pelear con Voldemort pero es que parece que les da igual.

No entiendo como su propia familia parece tan despreocupada por él – replico Luna – no se lo que yo sentiría si mi familia le importara poco mi vida.

Bueno, es que Harry nunca ha considerado a los Dursley como su familia – dijo Ginny.

Asi es, el ha dicho muchas veces que la única familia que considera como suya son los Weasley – dijo Hermione señalando a Ginny.

Pobre, me da tanta pena, primero perder a tus padres siendo apenas un bebe, luego enterarte que hay un loco maniático obsesionado con matarte – dijo Hermione – después creer que un prófugo lunático te esta buscando para matarte y luego descubrir que es tu padrino, pensar que tienes esperanza de irte a vivir con el y que se escape por que tiene que permanecer oculto, después presenciar su muerte, y el año pasado ver y no poder hacer nada por que maten a quien consideras tu mentor – recalcaba resumiendo la vida de Harry a solo una serie de hechos desafortunados y muy dolorosos.

Eso si es malo, le han pasado tantas cosas, lo bueno es que ahora ya ha acabado con quien-tu-sabes – dijo Luna – solo espero que pronto vuelva.

Oye Hermione – le dijo Ginny – por que regreso al colegio, el año pasado había decidido ir en busca de quien-tu-sabes y no pensaba regresar.

McGonagall se lo pidió, le dijo que le iban a dar entrenamiento intensivo entre los miembros de la orden, le enseñarían una gran cantidad de encantamientos y hechizos que le ayudarían a defenderse, incluso algunos inaudibles muy complicados – contesto la castaña – por eso regresamos.

Ah ya veo, me alegra que haya regresado – dijo Ginny.

&&&&

Ahora estaban en el gran comedor, de pronto una lechuza entro y fue directamente a la mesa donde estaban los maestros y se poso frente a la directora del colegio, y deposito una nota y se alejo rápidamente de ahí, la maestra tomo el sobre y le dio vuelta para ver de quien era, su semblante se torno serio, desdoblo aquella carta y al terminar de leer salio rápidamente del comedor ante el asombro de todos los chicos del colegio.

Unos segundos después una nota llego hasta donde estaba Hagrid y este hablo a los alumnos.

Alumnos de Hogwarts se les informa que el Harry Potter ha sido encontrado y ahora se encuentra en San Mungo para ser atendido por los medimagos – dijo con gran alegría – por favor, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ron y Ginny Weasley pasen a la oficina de la directora.

Inmediatamente los cuatro alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos ante muchos murmuros de excitación pues mas de medio colegio estaba esperando esa noticia desde hacia mucho tiempo, algunos alumnos de la mesa de Slytherin se mostraban molestos con la noticia de saber a Harry Potter vivo.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo los cuatro iban conversando – no les parece extraño que McGonagall haya salido de esa manera del comedor, pudo habernos dicho las cosas ella misa, y comandar el recado con Hagrid – dijo Hermione.

No lo había pensado – dijo Ron – que querrá decirnos que nos cito en privado.

No se pero supongo que no son buenas noticias – contesto Luna al llegar a la estatua de piedra que servia de entrada a la oficina de la directora.

&&&&

Que él que – pregunto Ron alarmado ante la noticia de la profesora.

Así como lo escucho señor Weasley – dijo la Directora mostrándose preocupada – Harry se encuentra inconsciente en este momento, como ya se lo dije, lo encontraron en un barrio muggle y lo llevaron a uno de sus hospitales, fue ahí cuando estaban a punto de avisar a sus autoridades que el Señor Fudge fue alegando parentesco con Harry y lo saco de ese hospital para trasladarlo a San Mungo.

Profesora, podemos ir a visitarlo – pregunto Luna – quizá si va alguno de nosotros el reaccione.

Eso estaba apunto de decirles señorita Lovewood, ya he hecho los arreglos y los dejaran entrar a los cuatro.

Entonces se dirigió a la chimenea que había sido acondicionada para ese momento, les extendió una pequeña vasija con polvos Flu para que cada uno tomara un poco, los cuatro chicos los tomaron y se colocaron en línea frente a la chimenea, Ron fue el primero en colocarse dentro.

San Mungo – dijo e inmediatamente las llamas verdes lo cubrieron y unos cuantos segundos mas tarde desapareció y reapareció en una habitación del hospital, se aparto de la chimenea rápidamente esperando a las chicas que fueron apareciendo una seguida de la otra, las ayudo a salir de la chimenea y cuando las tres llegaron salieron de la habitación, justo fuera de ella estaba la recepción del hospital.

Hermione extendió una nota que le había dado McGonagall a la recepcionista que les indico rápidamente el lugar donde se encontraba Harry, los cuatro chicos siguieron las indicaciones, subieron hasta el 8° piso del hospital, el camino hasta la habitación de Harry se les hizo largo y muy silencioso, los cuatro chicos iban caminando pensado lo peor acerca de la situación en la que pudiera encontrarse Harry en esos momentos, cada quien se lo imaginaba de forma diferente, Ron lo imaginaba de manera mas cruel, con cicatrices y marcas por todo el cuerpo, pálido y con miles de remedios siendo administrados a su cuerpo.

Ginny lo imaginaba apenas con unos pocos rasguños, para ella la mayor parte de las heridas se encontraban de manera interna, Hermione por otro lado pensaba que encontraría a Harry muy lastimado, igual con muchas heridas pero no como Ron, ella también pensaba que le estarían administrando remedios.

Luna por el contrario lo imaginaba sin rastro de batalla alguno, alguna que otra herida superficial, ella más bien pensaba en Harry como si la mayor consecuencia de la pelea hubiera sido mental, como si todo eso le serviría a Harry para cualquiera de dos cosas, para olvidarse de todas las desgracias que habían acontecido en su vida o bien para perder de alguna manera el sentido, pues toda su vida como mago había sido alrededor de aquel momento que lo marco para siempre.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación de Harry, había una enfermera fuera de la habitación que los estaba esperando – debo hacerles una pequeña advertencia, el señor Potter se encuentra en muy mal estado, sigue inconsciente aunque tiene pequeños periodos en los cuales comienza a murmurar cosas en Parsel, si tiene alguno de estos mientras ustedes están dentro por favor no se acerquen, pues se muestra agresivo, hay periodos que tiene como en el que se encuentra de momento, que esta en perfecta calma, su cuerpo esta visiblemente afectado por la batalla, tiene heridas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y la cicatriz que tenia en su brazo derecho se abrió y al parecer no quiere cerrarse – les dijo muy serena – ahora pueden entrar pero les repito, si comienza a hablar en Parsel no lo molesten.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación que se encontraba semivacía, solo la cama en la que estaba Harry, tal como había dicho la enfermera con muchísimas heridas, casi como Ron lo había imaginado, y tenía un vendaje en su mano derecha que comenzaba a tornarse rojizo pues la herida no cerraba. Estaba también un pequeño mueble con algunas botellas con remedios y pociones que eran administrados a Harry, y en otro extremo de la habitación un solo sillón.

Harry – dijeron al unísono, acercándose a él y colocándose a los lados de la cama.

Por dios, que te paso en ese lugar, que fue lo que te hicieron – dijo Ginny.

Por que no quiere cerrar esto – decia Ron sosteniendo su brazo derecho, la venda que apenas se tornaba en un rojo un poco mas oscuro a consecuencia de la sangre del moreno se volvía de un color blanco, pues la habían hechizado para no tener que estarla cambiando.

Tuvieron que usar remedios muggle eh – dijo Hermione viendo un catéter que estaba conectado a una bolsa que contenía sangre – supongo que es para compensar la que estas perdiendo con la herida – al igual que la venda, la bolsa con sangre se remplazaba sola.

Entonces Harry comenzó a moverse de manera muy violenta como convulsionando (N/A: parecido a los ataques epilépticos), los cuatro chicos se hicieron hacia atrás, después se detuvo en seco, y se sentó en la cama, comenzó a murmurar una gran serie de cosas en Parsel, los chicos lo reconocieron por el sonido siseante que salía de su boca. Se les quedaba viendo de manera retadora entonces se levanto de la cama y se coloco frente a luna, que solo se le quedaba viendo aterrorizada ella solo se hizo un poco hacia atrás, Hermione y Ginny estaban muy juntas.

Harry se volvió hacia ellas ignorando a Ron que se había puesto frente a Luna en caso que Harry reaccionara de manera violenta. Entonces se paro frente a ella, dejo de hablar en Parsel sus ojos y su cara volvían a ser los mismos de antes, la miro fijamente a los ojos, entonces extendió su mano, las dos chicas se hicieron hacia atrás, pues recordaron las instrucciones de la enfermera.

Harry iba avanzando a medida que las dos chicas que iban tomadas de la mano retrocedían hasta que alcanzaron la pared, entonces Harry murmuraba algo, no era Parsel por que no se escuchaba el siseo, pero era muy bajo inaudible para ellas, entonces levanto la mirada quedando nuevamente fijo a los ojos de ella.

Nada ni nadie, lo prometí, lo se, perdóname pero no pude – le dijo Harry que volvio a su cama, para recostarse (N/A: lo se parece muy tonto que haya hecho eso pero ya veran lo que pasa).

Ella solo volteo a ver a su compañera que la miraba fijamente intentando averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga – de que esta hablando Harry – preguntó.

Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver, no sabían si estar alegres por que el hechizo había funcionado o estar tristes pues parecía que Harry si la recordaba, aunque nadie sabia a que se había referido Harry que en estos momentos estaba dormido en la cama, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**&&&&&**

**Hasta aquí, por favor no me maten ni manden sus vociferadores, ya se que nadie lee esto pero que mas da.**

**Siguen sin saber quien es ella, o ya lo averiguaron**

**El hechizo funciono, pero sera definitivo y ademas que demonios pasa con Harry, ya veran que tengo preparado.**

**Bueno ahora ya sin mas**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	4. Imagenes

**Hola, nuevamente actualizando, este capitulo me gusto, ojala les guste a ustedes tambien y me manden su review, bueno o malo ok**

**Saluditos y respondo reviews abajo**

**Capitulo 4: Imágenes**

Los cuatro chicos regresaron al castillo, iban un poco mas tranquilos ahora que sabían que Harry se encontraba bien, si es que así se podía describir su estado, no sabían que era lo que le pasaba por que no se podían explicar los medimagos, pero al menos estaba vivo, había sobrevivido aquella batalla que le pudo haber costado la vida.

Ella iba pensativa, desde que había escuchado a Harry decir eso su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía un vacío dentro de ella pero no sabia a que se debía, "Nada ni nadie, lo prometí, lo se, perdóname pero no pude" esas palabras estaban grabadas en su cabeza pero lo que mas le inquietaba era la cara que había puesto Harry al mirarla, sus ojos brillaban y estaban llenos de lagrimas, como si le doliera mucho decir eso, como si fuera algo de lo que ella debería haber entendido algo.

Que te pasa – le pregunto Ron, has estado muy seria todo el camino.

Eh no nada, es solo que… olvídalo, no es nada, estaba pensando en… cosas

Ron la miro como analizándola, fijamente, acompañaron a Luna a su casa y después los tres chicos se fueron a su sala común, donde todos los esperaban.

¿Como esta? Esta bien – fue la pregunta que recibieron al menos unas 15 veces antes de poder avanzar 3 metros.

Si el esta bien, tan pronto sanen sus heridas vuelve al colegio – dijo Hermione – eso dijeron los medimagos.

Si, el regresa pronto – era la respuesta de Ron.

Tiene algunas heridas pero esta bien, no es nada de cuidado – respondía la pelirroja a sus compañeros.

Una vez que contestaron todas las preguntas de los chicos de la sala común, unas muy inútiles o demasiado extrañas como ¿y no se parece a quien-tu-sabes¿se volvió loco¿seguro que es Harry? Se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios pues las chicas por ser de diferentes cursos dormían en recamaras diferentes.

Ella llego a su cama y miro en su mesa de noche, un cajón en el que guardaba las cosas que realmente le importaban, las palabras de "Nada ni nadie, lo prometí, lo se, perdóname pero no pude", tomo un pedazo de papel y su pluma, una pluma color verde esmeralda, que brillaba y al contacto con las manos de ella se tornaba lentamente a un tono rojo carmín, como el de sus labios, ella intento recordar donde había conseguido esa pluma pero no pudo, pensó que había sido algún regalo pero no podía recordar de quien. Lo único que recordaba acerca de esa pluma era haberla visto en un aparador y dicho que era una pluma hermosa, pero de ahí a tener idea de cómo era que la había conseguido, no, su mente estaba en blanco, después de dejar su mente divagar por unos instantes volvió a la realidad y poso la pluma en el papel para escribir aquellas palabras que Harry le había dicho, las enmarco entre comillas y luego miro dentro del cajón, encontró su diario, hacia tanto que no escribía en él, era hora de retomarlo, entonces comenzó a ojearlo.

Era su diario de ese año, pasaba la vista por él entonces llego a una pagina que le llamo la atención, la pagina que había escrito el día que Harry se iría hacia aquella batalla.

_Hoy se ira, y quizá sea la ultima vez que lo vea, soy muy cobarde por nunca haber tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento, no se por que, se supone que soy una Gryffindor y somos valientes, pero cuando estamos de frente pierdo todo el valor que pueda tener dentro de mi y me acobardo, prefiero tenerlo mil veces como amigo que perderlo al decirle lo que siento por él…_

Era todo lo que decía esa pagina, al darle vuelta encontró una fotografía, en ella estaba Harry, paso la mano por encima de la fotografía, lenta y delicadamente, Harry le dedicaba una sonrisa y después alzaba una mano en señal de despedida, noto que después de esa fecha había unas hojas que habían sido arrancadas de su diario y después no había nada escrito, se quedo muy seria, no recordaba haber arrancado paginas de su diario, después le dio tanto coraje de pensar que quizá alguien hubiera hurgado entre sus pertenencias.

&&&&&

Entonces ella no sospecha nada aun verdad – decía Luna a Ron.

No, ayer estaba como ida supongo que pensando en lo que le había dicho Harry pero no comento nada, solo espero que cuando Harry regrese no quiera retomar donde lo dejaron.

Tú crees que Harry vaya a intentar hacer algo, es decir, viste lo que paso en San Mungo, es como si se hubiera dado por vencido, lo que en realidad me dejo pensando fue lo que le dijo, esas palabras, eso era un secreto de ellos dos…

La pregunta es cuando se lo dijo – le dijo Luna

Debió haber sido el único día que tuvieron ellos dos, ósea la noche antes que Harry se fuera a… la batalla

Solo espero por el bien de los dos, que Harry no intente hacer algo de repente…

&&&&&

Pasaron unas semanas mas, los ánimos en todo el colegio estaban mucho mejor, ya sabían que Harry había vencido y que estaba vivo, ese día tenían un acontecimiento en el comedor, McGonagall había pedido a todos los alumnos y el cuerpo docente del colegio que se reunieran ahí.

Jóvenes, como bien lo saben este año Harry Potter ha ido a enfrentarse finalmente contra Lord Voldemort y gracias a Dios logro salir de esa batalla con vida, lo encontraron malherido y ha pasado todo este tiempo en San Mungo, pero finalmente lo han dejado salir de ahí y el día de hoy regresa nuestro colegio. Les pido que lo traten bien y que intenten no molestarlo con preguntas referentes a la batalla, se le hizo un examen y el no recuerda muchas cosas, los pocos recuerdos que tiene son muy dolorosos para él. Así que dicho esto, démosle la bienvenida al colegio.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par dando entrada a Harry Potter que llevaba su uniforme de Gryffindor colocado cuidadosamente y su brazo izquierdo quedaba colgado en un vendaje que llevaba pues la herida que le habían hecho en cuarto año estaba abierta y seguía sin querer cerrar, solo que esta vez era menos la sangre que salía de ella. El entro caminando normalmente, ya estaba acostumbrado a que toda la escuela se le quedara viendo, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ahí estaba ella, al igual que todo el colegio, se dirigió justo frente a ella, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, entonces como si alguien lo hubiera regañado, cambio el semblante y miro al suelo, se sentó lentamente y paso la cena sin hablar…

&&&&&&

Harry estas bien – preguntó Neville pues acababa de decir unas palabras en Parsel.

Eh, Neville si, estoy bien no te preocupes

Es que estabas hablando de manera muy extraña y la manera en que te movías, bueno… pensé que quizá no estabas bien – la cara de Neville reflejaba mucho miedo, mas no miedo de Harry sino por él.

Harry ya estas levantado, te tengo una noticia – dijo Ron mientas entraba corriendo a la habitación.

Que es lo que pasa Ron – contestó.

Nos darán una visita especial a Hogsmeade, para celebrar que regresaste, McGonagall decidió adelantar la salida del próximo sábado para hoy, no es genial.

Si es muy bueno así podré salir con… con ustedes chicos – su cara volvió a cambiar.

Eh, claro…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Te lo digo esta muy extraño, se alegro dijo que podría salir con, se detuvo y dijo con ustedes, estaba pensando en ella – decía el pelirrojo a dos chicas.

No puede ser, el no la olvido... entonces el hechizo no funciono del todo – dijo una chica

No para eso debieron haber estado los dos, pero McGonagall dijo que aprovecharía que Harry estaba en San Mungo para hacerlo, quizá con él no funcionó – contestó la otra.

Esto si es muy malo, me arrepiento de haber convencido a McGonagall de usar ese hechizo – dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo.

&&&&&&

Los alumnos estaban muy emocionados ese día, pues las clases se habían suspendido, tendrían la oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade, y además irían nuevamente el sábado, todos estaban muy felices excepto una chica que había intentado de muchas maneras recordar cuando había arrancado aquellas hojas de su diario, pensar que alguien hurgara entre sus cosas era simplemente inaceptable, había pasado toda la mañana gritando a sus compañeras que si ellas habían hecho eso, incluso a punta de varita quiso sacar alguna confesión pero no obtuvo nada.

Salio a la sala común donde se sentó, esperando que diera la hora en que saldrían a Hogsmeade, ahí estaba pensando acerca de lo que sucedió en su diario, dejo su mente vagar un poco, entonces una imagen se vino a su cabeza, una de las torres del castillo y frente a ella una lluvia de estrellas, recordó que alguien la rodeaba con los brazos por la espalda pero fue todo, no pudo reconocer quien era, si se trataba de un sueño o de un recuerdo tampoco lo sabía.

Aquí estas, nos vamos a Hosgmeade – le dijo Harry.

Me asustaste Harry – contestó ella – si vamos.

Ron nos espera – le contestó, ella bajo la mirada.

Claro, adelante vámonos ya – le dijo adelantando su paso, él la observo caminar y luego le dio alcance.

Te sientes bien – pregunto Harry.

Creo que la pregunta debo hacértela yo a ti – le dijo señalando a su mano que comenzaba a sangrar por encima de la venda.

Ahh eso, me acompañas a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey dijo que fuera cada que pasara eso.

Oye te puedo preguntar algo?

Si, pregunta.

No recuerdas nada de la batalla verdad

Él se detuvo en seco, después se giro hacia ella y le dijo – Por favor no me preguntes, los pocos recuerdos que tengo son muy dolorosos.

Entiendo, discúlpame – entraron y salieron de la enfermería en silencio y con una mirada muy extraña que les dirigía Madame Pomfrey.

Oye Harry – dijo ella nuevamente.

¿Que pasa?

Lo que me dijiste en San Mungo, lo recuerdas verdad, es que yo…

Si lo recuerdo, por favor no, se que te falle y no puedo remediarlo – le dijo sin detenerse o dejarla terminar – prometo que… olvídalo; ya no estoy en condición de prometer.

Pero…

Pero nada, déjalo así, no te preocupes – le dijo al tiempo que llegaban con los otros tres chicos.

Se tardaron mucho en llegar, que hacían – preguntó Ron alarmado.

A Harry le comenzó a sangrar el brazo y fuimos a la enfermería, eso es todo – contestó ella.

Y que les dijo Madame Pomfrey – dijo luna con el mismo tono que Ron había utilizado.

Lo mismo, que no sabe por que mi cicatriz sigue abierta y que no debo de preocuparme, no es mucha la sangre que he perdido además siempre puedo recurrir a las transfusiones muggle si me encuentro muy mal – contestó Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo tratan como a un héroe – decía Zabinni en voz alta – no hizo nada mas que terminar con su destino, todos son unos estúpidos si piensan que terminaran con el movimiento del señor Oscuro solo por que San Potter lo haya matado.

Son tan tontos – dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros que su cabello – lo único que hizo fue aminorar la marcha de este proceso.

No saben la que les espera, en eso tienes razón Pansy.

Nos vamos, no quiero perder la salida al pueblo, siempre se puede utilizar algo de aire fresco…

Adelante, vámonos – los dos chicos salieron unos momentos después del quinteto de chicos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estando en Hogsmeade las cosas siguieron igual, el trío de oro había ido al tres escobas, mientras Luna y Ginny habían ido a la tienda de bromas de Fred y George.

Entonces, que ha pasado mientras no estuve – preguntó Harry intentando romper el silencio que se había creado – se están preparando para los EXTASIS.

Eh, si Harry – respondió Hermione – esos exámenes son muy complicados, mas que los TIMOS obvio esta, pero aun así, creo que lograre obtener Supera Expectativas en algunos de ellos.

¿Algunos de ellos? Herms, tu obtendrás las mejores calificaciones en todos – le contestó Ron – para que te preocupas de mas.

Pero es que no sabes lo difíciles y lo importantes que son esos exámenes Ronald.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir como era su costumbre, Harry perdió su mirada hacia la nada, cualquiera que lo viera diría que su cerveza de mantequilla era muy interesante pues parecía que la estaba mirando con mucho interés, pero en realidad el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos…

-Flashback-

Entonces, dime, que es lo que piensas hacer, el gran Harry Potter se ha quedado sin varita y sin manera de defenderse – le dijo Voldemort a Harry.

No lo sabes, no necesito mi varita, y sabes por que, por que van tantas veces que has intentado matarme y no puedes – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar el hecho que le temblaba el cuerpo, pues se hallaba indefenso ante el hombre que estaba obsesionado en matarle.

Eso es lo que crees Harry Potter – contesto con una carcajada – no lo puedo creer, eres un estúpido niño, crees que mientras yo tengo la varita en mis manos y la tuya esta… perdida entre la maleza, tienes la mas minima oportunidad de vencerme…

Así es, por que no te atreverías a atacarme sin varita, tienes tantas ganas de probar que YO, Harry Potter, el muchacho que siendo un bebe que sin ningún talento mágico extraordinario logro vencer al mago "mas poderoso" de todos los tiempos – le dijo recordando las palabras que le había dicho el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle en la cámara de los secretos, al tiempo que pasaba la vista por el suelo intentando encontrar su varita.

Es tanto tu complejo y tu creencia en una estúpida profecía que fue hecha por una profesora sin talentos de adivinación, además me tienes tanto miedo – le dijo con una sonrisa, había visto su varita a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Cállate, no sabes lo que estas diciendo – le dijo Voldemort.

Ahh no, mmm haber, déjame ver si he entendido correctamente, vamos a repasar todas las veces que has "intentado" matarme, y que has salido derrotado, TU siendo un mago "extremadamente poderoso" – Harry dio unos pasos sin despegar la vista de Voldemort quería evitar que este se diera cuenta que ya había encontrado su varita, quedo parado donde el suponía que había quedado su varita.

Derrotado Potter, creo que estas equivocado – le dijo Voldemort regresando a su tranquila apariencia, como si todo lo tuviera pensado antes.

Si, haber empecemos cuando tenia apenas 1 año, claro un bebe que no podía sostener una varita, que ni siquiera conocía lo que era una varita – dijo con sarcasmo – que amenaza tan grande un bebe que no media ni un metro – sonrío ampliamente – lanzaste la maldición mas poderosa y reboto en mi.

Por ayuda de tu madre, hija de muggles – le dijo Voldemort.

Al igual que tu padre – le interrumpió Harry – después cuando tenia 11 años, ahh si el profesor Quirrel, que no pudo soportar el tocarme, y nuevamente quedaste desvalido sin un cuerpo y sin la piedra filosofal.

Una vez mas por ayuda de tu madre – le dijo Voldemort.

Aja, y haber en segundo año que fue – aprovecho para mirar hacia abajo, estaba dando la actuación de su vida, vio su varita solo dos pasos mas adelante – ahh si, la cámara de los secretos, que cobardía utilizar a una niña para hacer tu trabajo, pero en fin, "tu" basilisco no pudo conmigo – Harry iba adquiriendo seguridad, aun no daba esos pasos pero lo haría.

Por que acudió ese maldito Fénix y la espada – le dijo mostrando enojo en su cara.

Si, quizá con ayuda pero, yo empuñe la espada y mate al basilisco y a tu recuerdo, y, haber que mas sucedió… ah si, el torneo de los tres magos, tuviste que llevarme a un cementerio y dejarme aprisionado sin poderme mover para que Colagusano tomara de mi sangre, y en duelo frente a frente no pudiste derrotarme tampoco – dio los dos pasos que le faltaban – ahí no había defensa de mi madre, tu te aseguraste de ello, ni sombreros, ni fénix, ni espada, que sucedió Tom Ryddle, por que no pudiste matarme – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aun no apartaba su mirada de él.

No me llames así, ese ya no es mi nombre, además fue suerte Potter, simple suerte, esos malditos espíritus – dijo Voldemort nuevamente.

Bueno pero aun no terminamos – hizo una pausa para volver a mirar al suelo – después en el ministerio, la profecía, tus mortífagos – comenzó a reír, no sabia si de nervios o para apoyar su actuación – una vez mas, te quedaste sin escuchar la profecía completa y además, NO pudiste matarme, OTRA VEZ.

Por que acudió Dumbledore a ayudarte – le dijo.

Y por eso te hiciste cargo del asunto cierto, y ahora aquí estamos, frente a frente, me tienes donde quieres, frente a ti, indefenso, sin varita, y sin nadie cerca en medio de Dios sabe donde, adelante hazlo, inténtalo nuevamente, veremos que sucede esta vez

-Fin del Flashback-

Harry que te pasa – le pregunto Ron, pues ya habían regresado Luna y Ginny y el seguia con la vista perdida.

Eh nada – dijo mirandola a ella – estaba intentando recordar.

Recordar que – pregunto Luna.

Nada – bajo la vista – olvidenlo.

**Muy bien, como la ven, funciona o no, ya saben quien es?, me gusto la conversación, ojala a ustedes también.**

**Olgalucia: **Ojala y sigas leyendo, y que estes contenta, ya sabes que pasa con Harry y lo que le esta pasando ahora.

**Tety: **como vez ella tuvo un pequeño recuerdo, ya veras lo que pasará y ojala reconsideres lo de la maeta, ok?

**Zafiro Potter: **Guapa, gracias por tu review y por agregarme a tus favoritos, he comenzado a leer tu fic, luego te dejo un review, ok.

**El santo pegaso:** Ya ves que harry se recupero, aunque no del todo eh, y ps ella ya veras que sucede

**Naomi Granger Evans:** Hola linda, muchas gracias por ti review, me alegra recibir ese tipo de criticas, como ves ya esta aquí la continuación, ojala no haya sido tanta la espera, y ps asi estare poniendo la batalla, espero te haya gustado y no hagas berrinche que no la dejare tirada.

**Selegna Malfoy:** Prima, jeje ps si ya sabes quien es me alegra, lo de las frases, anotare la observación e intentare corregirme ok, un besote prima.

Al resto de la comunidad que este leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, agradeceria mucho un review pues me animan a seguir escribiendo, me dare un pequeño espacio para la publicidad

Pasen a mis otros fics, para que me digan que piensen y si pueden dense la vuelta por el fic que estoy escribiendo junto con mi prima se llama Entre el amor y un oscuro secreto ojala que lo lean y nos dejen reviews y ademas visiten los fics de mi prima Selegna Malfoy.

Bueno ya basta de publicidad y de esto, ya saben que hacer

REVIEWS, DENLE GO!


	5. ¿De que hablas?

**Hola nuevamente**

**Se que he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi inspiración le había dado por tomar vacaciones, en fin ojala que aun tenga esas 4 personas que leen este fic**

**Les informo que estamos cerca del final, ojala les este gustando tanto como a mi**

**Respuesta a los reviews abajo, no les molesto mas y a leer**

**Capitulo 5: ¿De que hablas?**

El resto de la salida las cosas siguieron normalmente, los 5 chicos siguieron su recorrido normal por el pueblo, platicando animadamente, o al menos eso intentaban. Ella se le quedaba viendo a Harry de una manera muy extraña, como si quisiera averiguar que era lo que el moreno pensaba pues estaba pensativo, parecía que no quería estar cerca de ellos, aunque no se explicaba por que, eran muy buenos amigos, se apoyaban en cuestiones realmente importantes, los últimos dos años habían sido la prueba mas fiel de ello, entonces ella se detuvo, miro hacia el castillo pues ya estaban llegando, dirigió su mirada ala torre y se quedo pensando

Pienso en ello todos los días – le dijo una voz en su cabeza, su voz se parecía demasiado a la de Harry pero el iba unos pasos mas adelante, como era posible que el le hubiera dicho eso, como era posible que estuviera en su cabeza.

Que esperas, ven – le dijo Ron haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, él la estaba viendo y de repente noto algo extraño, una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla del chico.

Harry – dijo en un susurro, él desvió la mirada, ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, a solo unos pasos de distancia Harry dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el castillo…

Cuando los chicos llegaron al castillo se separaron cada quien fue por su lado, Ron aprovecho para ir al comedor, esperaría ahí la hora de la cena, Luna por su parte, prefirió ir a su sala común, traía el ultimo numero del quisquilloso en las manos y parecía muy interesada leyéndolo. Ginny salio hacia los invernaderos, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca y Harry prefirió ir a su dormitorio.

Ella seguía con la mente ida – por que estaba llorando Harry, que estaba pensando en ese momento – luego otra imagen paso por su cabeza, recordaba haber dicho "tengo frío pero no me quiero ir de aquí", se encontraba en la torre y tenia su espalda recargada en alguien mas, ese alguien mas la estaba abrazando y sintió unos calidos besos en su cuello.

Regreso al presente y una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, iría a la torre, quizá estando ahí algo la ayudaría a saber por que le venían esas imágenes a la cabeza, esas imágenes de las cuales no tenia ningún recuerdo.

Por su parte Harry se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, seguía recordando esa batalla, en la que estuvo a punto de perder la vida

--Flashback

Por que acudió Dumbledore a ayudarte – le dijo Voldemort a Harry.

Si, y como no sabes perder tuviste que hacerte cargo de la situación, pero ahora estamos aquí tu y yo, frente a frente, me tienes justo donde quieres – las piernas le temblaban cada vez mas pero el seguía dando la actuación de su vida, si algún critico lo viera le Daria el oscar inmediatamente – aquí estoy, parado a escasos metros de ti y además sin mi varita, en medio de Dios sabe donde, seguro no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, así que adelante, toma tu momento de gloria, hazlo una vez mas, veamos que sucede …

Pero si eres muy estúpido niño, he aquí la gran esperanza del mundo mágico y no mágico, postrado ante mi, sin su varita y aun así haciéndose el valiente, y pidiendo que te mate…

Y como ya lo he dicho, tu no lo as hecho, por que no puedes aceptar de una vez por todas que no lo puedes hacer, no podrás acabar conmigo – le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa irónica

Eso es lo que quieres Potter, quieres sufrir, entonces te haré sufrir ¡Crucio! – le dijo apuntándole con la varita, pero estaba frente al buscador mas joven que había tenido Hogwarts en un siglo (de acuerdo a McGonagall) era obvio que tenía muy buenos reflejos, se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar el hechizo y lo suficientemente rápido para recoger su varita sin que Voldemort lo notara.

Pero que pasa, donde quedo tu valentía, no estabas pidiendo que te matara, te mande un cruciatus, por que te agachaste, que no te das cuenta que es inútil hacer eso, que te obligo a hacerlo.

Pues sabes que me obligo a hacerlo, el amor… aunque claro eso es algo que tú nunca entenderás…

Amor, por favor – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada, Harry aprovecho ese momento para esconder su varita entre la manga de su ropa - eso no es mas que una ilusión infantil.

Pues entonces es la ilusión infantil la que me mantiene con vida, es una ilusión infantil el hecho que mientras no tuvieras unas gotas de mi sangre no me pudieras tocar y no me hayas podido matar

Para eso solo faltan unos pocos minutos Potter…

¡Sectumseptra! – grito Harry mostrando su varita a Voldemort, por primera ves en algunos días, lograba darle de lleno con algún hechizo, el cuerpo de este salio despedido hacia atrás y cayo, ahora era Voldemort el que había perdido su varita.

Pero… como… como es que lo hiciste niño – comenzó a buscar su varita.

Ya te lo había dicho, no puedes y nunca podrás matarme ¡Serpensortia! –una serpiente salio de la punta de su varita, se dirigió a la serpiente y le mando el imperios, así por mas que Voldemort le hablara en parsel no lograría que la serpiente le obedeciera, le fue ordenando a la serpiente que se colocara sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort que comenzaba a mostrar un pequeño y casi imperceptible toque de miedo al encontrarse sin varita por primera vez herido y con una serpiente a la que no podría controlar, definitivamente Harry había aprendido a jugar sus cartas, tenia a su enemigo jurado en el suelo, indefenso sin su varita y además estaba utilizando una serpiente en su contra, el se encontraba definitivamente al mando de la situación.

Voldemort sabia que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, pues Harry le dijo a la serpiente que cualquier movimiento en falso y le atacara, aunque el veneno no seria letal la herida seria profunda.

Que te parece la compañía, espero que mi amiga no te este ocasionando alguna incomodidad – le dijo en tono sarcástico, un destello comenzaba a aparecer en la mirada del moreno, sus ojos se mostraban diferentes, ese brillo era un toque de maldad, algo que Voldemort reconoció de inmediato.

Adelante, pídele a la serpiente que me torture, vamos que estas esperando, te aseguro que se siente muy bien una vez que lo haces – le dijo intentando manejar a Harry de esa manera, el miedo se disperso por unos instantes.

Que se lo pida a la serpiente – esta vez fue Harry quien soltó esa carcajada – y quien dijo que utilizaría a la serpiente, ella es solo un instrumento, te explico – se quedo pensativo y luego con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara se dirigió hacia Voldemort, por primera ves sus piernas dejaron de temblar, ahora no estaba actuando, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y lo estaba disfrutando – tenía que asegurarme que no te movieras muy bruscamente para que no pudieras buscar tu varita, por que eso es precisamente lo que yo hice, y bueno ahora creo que se invirtieron los papeles.

Muy inteligente, pero obviamente sabes que encontrare una manera de liberarme no es así – le dijo ocultando su miedo.

Claro que lo vas a hacer, eventualmente, de hecho cuento con eso, claro para eso tendrás que deshacerte de mi amiga – la serpiente comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de Voldemort y a cerrarle el paso del aire por órdenes de Harry.

Voldemort lentamente se fue retorciendo por la falta de aire, Harry había mandado a la serpiente que lo hiciera luego aflojara un poco su cuerpo para hacerlo nuevamente, el seguía disfrutándolo, a medida que lo estaba haciendo comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos en que se había sentido miserable por su culpa

Recordó cuando era nulo y realmente necesitaba de sus padres y en cambio tenía a sus tíos y su primo que se habían encargado de hacer de su vida un infierno. Después vino a su cabeza su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Ron se sacrifico en el tablero de ajedrez para que Hermione y él pudieran pasar, después Luego recordó cuando Ron tuvo que sacrificarse para que Harry y Hermione pudieran pasar del tablero de ajedrez, después los recuerdos de su segundo año, Hermione petrificada por el basilisco y Ginny a punto de perder su vida por culpa del diario.

¡Crucio! – le dijo y comenzó a disfrutar un poco mas el estar en esa situación.

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron abordando su memoria, recordó que había llegado a odiar a Sirius Black, todos aquellos años que pasó en Azkaban por un delito que no había cometido y por eso había estado viviendo con los Dursley. Luego en cuarto año, recordó la muerte de Cedric Diggory, como tuvo que batirse a duelo con Voldemort y que después en el siguiente año, nadie le hubiera creído que había vuelto, como Dolores Umbridge lo había castigado tantas veces, miro su brazo y vio la inscripción que le habían obligado a hacerse.

¡Crucio! – grito nuevamente, esta ves Voldemort se retorció demasiado, en parte por la falta de aire que le provocaba la serpiente, y en parte por la maldición que le estaba lanzando Harry.

Después el ataque al señor Weasley, como se infiltraron en la sala de las profecías en aquella trampa en la que sus amigos cayeron y se batieron contra los mortífagos, recordó que Bellatrix había lanzado a Sirius tras el velo. La ira se apoderó de él y dejo salir unos cuantos Cruciatus mas. Finalmente el mas doloroso recuerdo, la perdida de su mentor en aquella torre del castillo, mientras el estaba inmóvil, había mandado que se deshicieran de la única persona que lo había tratado como un chico normal, el único que le había enseñado como vencer a Voldemort, que no termino de enseñare.

¡CRUCIO! – grito y lanzo la maldición con todas sus fuerza, había ordenado a la serpiente que se apartara un poco de él para poder lanzar la maldición directamente a el, y ahí estaba, gimiendo de dolor, y con aquellas heridas de la maldición anterior, estaba en el suelo indefenso y a merced de Harry, sintió el poder, se sentía muy bien tener a sus pies a la persona que le había ocasionado todo aquello en su vida, estaba disfrutando demasiado estar en esa posición, sus ojos estaban resplandecientes, Voldemort no se dio cuenta pero Harry estaba extasiado con aquella sensación de poder.

Pero una imagen se posó en su mente, un recuerdo, el recuerdo de la única noche que había tenido con ella y las palabras que le había dicho

No es necesario que digas eso, y es muy tonto que sientas miedo por eso… te lo prometo que no cambiare, que seré como lo he sido siempre, te tengo a ti como mi sustento y ahora que se que tu también me quieres luchare con todas mis fuerzas por no dejarme vencer por no dejar que nada de lo que pueda pasar, o hacer me vaya a cambiar, no dejare que nadie cambie quien soy – le dijo Harry

Lo prometes – pregunto ella

Lo prometo, nada ni nadie

Tras ese recuerdo Harry libero a Voldemort del cruciatas que le había lanzado, miro a Voldemort que estaba en el suelo, entonces le cayo el peso de lo que había estado haciendo, estaba torturando a un ser humano, si es que a Voldemort se le podía considerar aun de esa manera, y lo estaba disfrutando, se dio cuenta de ello y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sujetando fuertemente la varita entre sus manos, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, sabía que le había fallado, le había prometido que no cambiaría y sin embargo hacia unos segundos se estaba comportando exactamente como Voldemort quería que lo hiciera, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, eran lagrimas de tristeza, de rabia, de ira, de desilusión pero sobre todo lagrimas de desesperación al saber que nunca podría volver a verla de la misma manera, ni ella lo vería igual a él.

-- Fin del Flashback

Cuando ella llego a la torre de astronomía estaba sola, comenzó a caminar intentando buscar el punto exacto en el que se encontraba aquel día, pero como hacerlo si no sabía si todo aquello era producto de su imaginación o si era algo que estaba almacenado en su memoria.

Iba caminando y llego a un lugar que le pareció muy familiar, era un espacio que no se veía a simple vista en la torre, como había llegado ahí no lo sabia por que iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, entonces miro hacia los terrenos del castillo, se sumió en la belleza del paisaje, era como si ya lo hubiera visto desde ese punto del castillo

_En cualquier momento debe empezar _le dijo nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la voz de Harry pero sonaba distante, lejana, no era exactamente la voz de Harry lo que escuchaba, entonces por que escuchaba eso.

Empezar que – pregunto ella en voz alta como intentando seguir la conversación con aquella voz en su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón le parecía que ya había sucedido eso, si quería averiguar la razón del por que se sentía así tenia que dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino, quizá le dieran la respuesta que buscaba.

_Tu sorpresa, solo hazme un pequeño favor y mira el cielo…_

El cielo para que voy a mirar el cielo – volvió a decir en voz alta, espero unos segundos pero no escucho nada, era absurdo estar esperando que una voz en su cabeza le respondiera, pero que estaba pensando, se rió de ella misma – debo estar loca, quien habla con las voces en su cabeza…

_Solo observa y lo vas a encontrar… no debe tardar mucho_

Pero… que es lo que esta pasando – pregunto nuevamente en voz alta, se sintió muy tonta pero miro al cielo, así estuvo unos minutos pero nada, ya mero llegaba la hora en que los estudiantes tenían que regresar a sus habitaciones, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse de ahí una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo, ella la miro durante el segundo que estuvo frente a ella y se quedo paralizada.

Pero… que fue lo que paso, como es que… quien eres – grito hacia el cielo con desesperación en su voz – por que me haces esto, por que juegas conmigo de esa manera… por que me estas haciendo esto… déjame en paz – grito con todas sus fuerzas, bajo de la torre con lagrimas en los ojos, no sabia por que estar en esa situación la había puesto de esa manera.

Bajo corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, cuando llego a la sala común estaba sola, solo se encontraba Harry, tuvo el impulso de ir hacia él pero como iba llorando no quiso hacerlo, pero cuando dio media vuelta Harry la escucho, y giro hacia donde estaba ella, noto las lagrimas en lo ojos.

Espera… que es lo que te pasa – le dijo Harry al verla de esa manera.

Es solo que… no puedo… no se que es lo que me pasa, por que… por que lo escucho… por que no puedo… no se de donde sale – dijo entre sollozos mientras Harry la abrazaba.

De que hablas… de donde sale que – le dijo sin soltarla, tenia tanto tiempo queriendo abrazarla, y ahora estaba ella ahí, junto a él, en sus brazos, todo seria perfecto si no fuera por que ella estaba sufriendo.

Es solo que… olvídalo

No, por favor dime que te pasa, es mi culpa acaso

Tu culpa, no… soy yo, no se que me pasa últimamente… debo estar volviéndome loca…

Por favor escúchame – le dijo Harry tomándola de la barbilla con su mano haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos – lo que sea que estés pasando, lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras de esa manera

Tu intención – le dijo apartándose de él pero sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre le habían gustado tanto – de que estas hablando.

De que estoy hablando – le pregunto con mucha extrañeza en su voz – pero si tu sabes que…

Chicos que están haciendo aquí – dijo Ron que estaba llegando de sus rondas como prefecto – interrumpo algo.

No nada, mejor me voy a dormir – dijo Harry dando media vuelta subiendo rápidamente a su cama y cerró los doseles.

**Que les parece, merece una vez mas el review…**

**Tety: pues lo del os 93 capitulos te lo debo por que preveo solo dos capitulos o tres mas… pero ya aquí tienes el 5to capi, gracias por ser mi fiel admiradora**

**Olgalucia: como puedes ver ella esta recordando poco a poco pero le entro un poco la desesperación… gracias por seguir mi fic y esperare con ansia tus reviews**

**Zafiro Potter: pues ya sabes un poco mas de lo que pasa, ya sabes un poco mas de la batalla y de lo que pasara pues ya te iras dando cuenta**

**Naomi Evans: supongo que este capitulo también te gustara, pues es en gran parte lo de la batalla, ya pronto sabrán por que Harry despierta de esa manera en San Mungo, ojala que te guste, espero que mi tardía actualización no haya causado unos cuantos berrinches mas.**

**Selegna: prima, no me dejaste review del capi pasado pero ya se que lo leíste, espero tu review en este capi.**

**Al resto de las personas que leen este fic (si es que alguien mas lo lee) espero sus reviews, ya saben se aceptan de todo, halagos, insultos, vociferadores, solo no me manden imperios para que escriba mas por que estoy trabajando en mi hechizo protector, cruciatas luego me dejan loca y quien escribe y avadas pues ni pensarlo verdad**

**Saludos a todos y espero sus reviews**

**Como dice mi prima "besitos y cerezas" (aunque se enoje por que uso su frase)**


	6. ¿Por que?

**Una vez mas, me disculpo por la tardanza, no les voy a contar la novela del porque de la tardanza lo único que les diré es que aquí esta un capitulo mas que me gusto y costo mucho escribir, así que relájense, pongan una buena canción y disfruten la lectura que yo estaré aquí esperando con ansia un nuevo review.**

**Capitulo 6¿Por que?**

De que estaban hablando – pregunto Ron

De nada – dijo ella intentando ocultar el hecho que había estado llorando

Se perfectamente que hablaban de algo, y algo importante

Olvídalo quieres… no es nada, solo cosas que suceden y que tengo que averiguar – pensó eso ultimo

Pero…

Pero nada – dijo ella comenzando a subir las escaleras con Ron detrás de ella

¿Puedes confiar en mi sabias eso?

Lo sé – dijo ella con un gesto calido en su rostro – pero hay cosas que debo hacer por mi misma – entonces cerro la puerta tras ella.

Se quedo parada recargada sobre la puerta por unos minutos después dirigió la mirada hacia su cama, se dirigió hacia ella e instintivamente abrió nuevamente el cajón, saco su diario, comenzó a ojearlo, y miro dentro de la cubierta, vio un pequeño pedazo de papel, lo saco extrañada, no recordaba haberlo guardado ahí…

Se sentó lentamente sobre su cama sosteniendo el pedazo de papel en una mano y su diario en la otra, la curiosidad le gano, dejo el diario en un lado y tomo el pergamino con sus manos, estaba a punto de desdoblarlo cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación, ella inmediatamente escondió el pergamino, si lo había guardado antes era por que era algo que realmente apreciaba y no iba a dejar que nadie lo viera tan fácil

Aquí estas – dijo una chica – te había estado buscando es que Ron me dijo que te había visto hablar con Harry y que estabas llorando ¿estas bien?

Si estoy bien – respondió ella a su compañera de casa – ya sabes como es Ron, exagera las cosas.

Estas segura – le dijo volteando a ver el diario de la chica – has vuelto a escribir

No, en realidad hace tiempo que intento averiguar algo

Averiguar que

Es que le faltan algunas hojas y me gustaría saber que les paso, yo nunca arranco nada de mi diario, si alguien lo hizo quiero saber por que

Entiendo – le contesto la otra chica poniéndose nerviosa

Por que toman mis cosas, mi diario, mis pensamientos más profundos, mis sentimientos y simplemente hacen lo que quieren con ellos – dijo muy molesta ante tal invasión.

&&&&&&&&&&&

No me quiso decir nada - dijo una chica a Ron y Luna – no hablo pero si me dijo que estaba muy enojada por lo de las paginas de su diario.

Eso era de esperarse – contesto Luna – Les dije lo que teníamos que hacer pero, no quisieron simplemente modificar lo que ella había escrito, pero a mi nunca me hacen caso.

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla – de acuerdo tienes razón, la próxima vez te escucharemos – dijo Ron.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Unos días mas pasaron, Harry evitaba a todo mundo, simplemente no estaba de ánimos para estar con nadie, por las noches era casi imposible conciliar el sueño, dormía a medias y siempre se despertaba en medio de la noche con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, siempre se despertaba a causa de la misma pesadilla, el mismo recuerdo

--Flashback

Después de que aquella imagen le había invadido no pudo hacer nada, dejo el hechizo y bajo su varita, Voldemort se encontraba a unos metros de él y bastante dañado por obra de los cruciatas que había recibido, pero aun así, miro al moreno, y percibió aquella señal de completa debilidad en él, estaba llorando, su Némesis estaba llorando.

Que es lo que pasa Harry, te estas rindiendo ante mi, es que acaso no tienes ya intenciones de vencerme – dijo con un hilo de voz pues aun estaba muy débil, y no era para menos, ese ultimo cruciatas hizo mucho daño – tal como lo había pensado, Harry Potter el gran salvador del mundo mágico, no es mas que un niño llorón, que no tiene la mas minima idea de lo que esta haciendo. Ahora estas ahí, solo sin nada que hacer, me tienes frente a ti, indefenso, adelante, ahora soy yo quien te lo dice, lanza la maldición, mátame si es que tienes las agallas mocoso llorón.

Si estuviera en tu posición no me atrevería a hablar de ese modo, sigues en el suelo, indefenso y ahora soy yo quien tiene el control de esto – dijo Harry con ese brillo en los ojos.

Así que lo estas disfrutando, adelante, hazlo Harry sigue lanzando maldiciones, adelante tortúrame siente como corre ese placer por tus venas, siente el poder en tus manos, adelante hazlo – le decía Voldemort que habría logrado incorporarse con mucha dificultad.

Harry comenzó a decir muchas cosas en Parsel y la serpiente se había lanzado contra Voldemort, se enrollo en su cuerpo entonces abrió la boca y se dirigió al cuello de Voldemort.

Voldemort solo lanzo una mirada de susto pues sabia perfectamente lo que Harry le había ordenado a la serpiente, de eso no había duda, le había ordenado que le mordiera justo en el cuello.

--fin del flashbacks

Harry se levantaba de golpe de su cama.

Ron lo escuchaba siempre despertaba, entre abría el dosel de su cama solo lo suficiente para poder observar a su amigo. Cuando Harry despertaba se giraba hacia el lado contrario y se quedaba en silencio, lo escuchaba llorar, lo que fuera que veía en sus pesadillas le afectaba demasiado y además le dolía. Escuchaba al moreno repetir siempre las mismas palabras.

Lo siento tanto, te prometo que nunca fue mi intención, yo no quería que se me fuera de las manos – lloraba intensamente, esa noche el sentimiento fue mas profundo, descargo su dolor como nunca lo había hecho antes. Perdóname de verdad que lo siento, se que te he fallado y no tengo perdón alguno. No merezco estar cerca de ti – decía en volumen bajo y con tanto dolor.

Ron se esforzó lo mas que pudo para escucharlo pero solo escuchaba al moreno susurrar, un entendía solo algunas palabras.

Yo se que no vale la pena decirlo ahora pero "TE AMO" – esas ultimas palabras las dijo imprimiendo todo su sentimiento, después no pudo mas que sollozar intentando permanecer en silencio. Ron escucho eso último y escucho a su compañero sollozar hasta que el sueño le venció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yo se que no vale la pena decirlo ahora pero "TE AMO" – escucho ella justo antes de despertarse en su cama, abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación pero algo estaba mal... por que estaba llorando, esas palabras, esas palabras habían sido tan sinceras y tan tristes a la vez, que despertaron el llanto en ella, la pregunta era, quien las dijo, por que la escucho, recorrió la habitación con la vista pero lo único que veía era las camas de sus compañeras algunas con las cortinas corridas, y las que no tenían las cortinas corridas daban la imagen de una chica durmiendo en ella, y no había nadie mas en la habitación, entonces la pregunta se torno mas importante, esas palabras en verdad las había escuchado, o eran parte de algún sueño.

Después de haberse quedado un momento pensando al respecto recordó a cierto pelirrojo que podía aclararle esa situación. Ron, él podría aclararle muchas dudas, tomo una bata y se la puso sobre la piyama, se dirigió a la puerta y salio de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, tenia una idea firme en la cabeza y no se iba a detener..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando ella llego a la sala común y antes de comenzar a subir la escalera que la llevaría al dormitorio de los chicos vio que había alguien sentado mirando el fuego casi extinto de la chimenea. Estaba a punto de ignorarlo pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

De verdad, discúlpame – reconoció en ella la voz que la había despertado, pero ahora no estaba dormida, ahora sabia que no era parte de su sueño esa voz era real. Se detuvo de inmediato pues ya llevaba dos escalones avanzados.

Yo nunca pensé llegar a ese extremo, cuando te hice esa promesa de verdad pensaba cumplirla – continuo diciendo al tiempo que ella se acercaba, no Harry no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica y ella aun no reconocía de quien se trataba – soy un estúpido, fue lo único que te prometí y no pudo cumplirlo.

Ella lo reconoció y se detuvo en seco, se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito -No, no puede ser… no puedes ser tu… – dijo ella en voz alta, lo que ocasiono que Harry se volviera hacia ella.

Estabas escuchando – dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato y yendo hacia donde estaba la chica.

No puede ser…

Por favor, escúchame… tenemos que… – bajo la cabeza

Tenemos que¿que?

Instintivamente el levanto la cabeza y dio unos pasos para colocarse hacia donde estaba ella que seguía inmóvil y mirándolo sin saber de que se trataba eso, entonces Harry la tomo de las manos – nada, es solo que, necesitas saber que nunca dije nada que no pensara cumplir

Ella lo miraba de manera muy extraña, no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, estaba demasiado confundida con la actitud que había adoptado el moreno hacia ella, el no se comportaba así, y desde que regreso menos - ¿cumplir? – fue lo único que atino a decir

Si… cumplir, es que yo pensé que no me vería forzado a cumplir nada, pensé que todo me resultaría muy sencillo si tan solo me aferraba a…

¿Aferrarte a que?

Harry suspendió lo que estaba diciendo justo cuando ella abrió la boca, la miro justo a los ojos – Aferrarme a que… no, no me puedes decir eso – soltó sus manos y comenzó a caminar sin sentido, daba dos o tres pasos y daba media vuelta y hablaba sin cesar – no, no me puedes estar haciendo esto, yo pensaba que de verdad me entendías, yo pensé que había sido algo real, no pensé que tu… no, no me puedes estar haciendo esto…

Es que Harry… de verdad – dijo mirando la reacción de Harry.

Ya se lo que estas haciendo, pero no te conviene, no puedes estar actuando de esa manera, tu no eres así, lo estas haciendo adrede – dijo mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, ella noto que los ojos de Harry se habían llenado de lagrimas, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, al menos no frente a ella.

Harry yo… no es que, no estoy haciendo nada, de verdad no…

TONTERIAS, como me puedes estar diciendo eso, no puede ser posible…

Por favor tranquilízate, de verdad no se que estas esperando…

¿QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO?, no, tu debes estar jugando conmigo…

¿Jugar? Por que se supone que yo jugaría contigo…

No tengo la mas minima idea, eso es lo que intento averiguar – acto seguido se coloco frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo.

Ella se quedo mirando la expresión de Harry, había algo en el que lo hacia diferente a su actitud normal, había algo en extremo extraño en él y no lo entendía, no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto algo en ese abrazo la hizo estremecer.

Harry la miraba fijamente intentando descubrir algo en ella, algún indicio que le indicara que iba por buen camino, aunque en el fondo sabia que no tenia derecho a estar haciendo eso por que había faltado a la promesa que le había hecho a la mujer que tenia frente a el, la mujer que amaba y que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos mirándolo con cara de asustada, definitivamente había algo extraño en ella.

Entonces pensó en lo único que la haría reaccionar, después de sentir el cuerpo de ella estremecerse en sus brazos, elimino el poco espacio que aun había entre ellos, se acerco lentamente a los labios de ella, cerro los ojos y la beso, puso todo su empeño en ese beso esperaba de alguna manera hacerla reaccionar, esperaba que ella dejara la actuación.

Al sentir los labios de Harry encima de los suyos se puso muy tensa, no estaba respondiendo a ese beso que la tenia demasiado confundida, no por que no quisiera, si bien Merlín sabia que había esperado ese momento desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez, era solo que la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, entonces ella reacciono, sabia que Harry estaba demasiado extraño y se apartó de él.

Lo siento es solo que yo… perdóname de verdad, no tenia derecho a hacer eso- dicho eso se separo de ella y comenzó su caminar, ella dio un paso tras él – por favor, te pido que no subas…

Ella se quedo ahí, parada sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar aquello, de que estaba hablado Harry y por que la beso de esa manera, se llevo una mano a la boca y comenzó a acariciar sus labios, un rayo de luz le dio en la cara, no sabia a que hora había bajado pero ya era de día y debía al menos ir a su dormitorio y cambiarse de ropa.

**Bueno ya estoy de regreso en un capitulo corto pero muy emocionante. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, ahora los contesto.**

**Naomi Evans: **que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad me costo algo escribirlo, y este capi también aunque no tiene tanto argumento como el anterior, pero que bueno que pienses que la espera haya valido la pena, creo que en este capitulo se responde la pregunta del Obliviate y así es, lo sedujo el placer y el se dio cuenta de ello, ya me pase por tu fic y creo que te deje reviews, ojala sigas escribiendo y leyendo.

**Tety: **que bueno que te guste, ya se que me eres fiel, muy bien, espero que este capi te guste mucho también. Un beso

**Alejitapotter: **perdóname linda pero ya después de desaparecer un rato por cuestiones de trabajo y esas cosas, pero ya estoy de regreso y con un nuevo capi, ojala que te guste tanto como los anteriores y si se puede más.

**Como me encontré en un fic que no recuerdo su autora (sorry)**

**Los reviews son como oxigeno, no quiero morir ahogada… ni tan joven (perdón pero la frase aplica de maravilla)**

**Bueno saludos a todos y un besote, ya saben que les queda por hacer. Denle GO!**


	7. Recuerdos perdidos

**Aquí un capitulo corto, perdon por la larga ausencia pero aquí se los dejo.**

**saludines**

**Capitulo 7**: Recuerdos Perdidos

Después de aquél encuentro con Harry y el beso que le había dado se quedo muy pensativa el resto del día, por su parte Ron había hablado con Luna que le había contado lo del beso.

¿Entonces ella no reaccionó? – dijo Ron

No, me dijo que le había extrañado mucho la actitud de Harry – respondió Luna.

Ya le dijiste a Ron – pregunto la otra chica.

Pero no les dijo nada mas, digo ¿confía mucho en ustedes no? – dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo.

Si pero lo único que nos dijo es que la había tomado por sorpresa que no entendía por que Harry se había comportado así – contesto la segunda chica.

Cállense ahí viene Harry – dijo Ron viendo al moreno caminar hacia ellos.

Ron, podemos hablar – le dijo el moreno.

Claro Harry – dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y llevándolo lejos de ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de su baño y de haber bajado a desayunar ella se dirigió a los jardines del castillo. Se sentó sobre el césped, sola, mirando a lo lejos hacia el lago y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Que era lo que pretendías Harry – se dijo en voz alta – por que tenias que hablarme de esa manera, por que tenias que simplemente besarme, por que no pude responderte como debía, pero que estúpida soy.

De eso no hay ninguna duda – escucho detrás de ella a alguien que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Que es lo que quieres Zabinni – respondió de manera retadora.

Nada, solo divertirme un momento – le dijo de manera divertida

Vaya, me alegra ser al menos el blanco de tu diversión – dijo con sarcasmo

Ya sabía, no tienes por que mostrarte tan contenta

Por que mejor no te largas, Hogwarts es lo suficientemente grande como para que te busques un lugar lejos de aquí.

Si, pero no me apetece moverme, estaba planeando quedarme aquí.

Perfecto, entonces hazlo – dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió de regreso al castillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero no lo puedo entender, por que no hizo nada Ron – le gritaba Harry.

No lo se Harry

Si lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente

No lo se Harry, entiéndelo

Claro que lo sabes, por eso has estado interrumpiéndonos siempre

No lo hago

Claro que si, por que lo haces

No lo hago

¿Por qué?

No lo hago

¿Por que?

NO PUEDE VOLVER A PASAR POR ESO – grito el pelirrojo

¿Volver a pasar por que?

Tu ausencia – dijo tapándose la boca

¿Mi ausencia? pero…

No lo puede volver a pasar…

De que estas hablando, me tuve que ir, no fue algo que planeara

Si pero ella estaba sufriendo…

Me fui por que tenia que hacerlo, crees que me siento orgulloso de lo que paso

No, pero entiende, ella quedo muy deprimida por eso, no comía, no dormía, no ponía atención en las clases, todo por tu partida.

Pero partir no fue algo que yo planee, o se supone que sea mi culpa que un mago loco con delirios de grandeza quisiera matarme por el simple hecho de haber nacido "_al caer el séptimo mes_" sinceramente crees que esto es algo que yo mismo había planeado, NO, nunca lo pensé, solo fue algo que tuve que hacer.

Ya se que no lo planeaste, pero… – Ron se callo de repente, una palabra mas podía afectar su amistad

Solo que ¿Qué?

Nada…

Que…

Nada…

QUE…

Nada, ya no preguntes por favor Harry, solo entiende que ella quedo muy triste, no teniamos noticias tuyas y ella cada ves se veía peor, eso es todo lo que debes saber – habiendo dicho esto Ron corrió lejos de donde estaba su amigo

Ron, Ron… – Harry se quedo en el pasillo pensando en aquellas ultimas palabras que le había dicho Ron antes de irse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al estar nuevamente en su recamara se tiro sobre su cama, parecía que el mundo se había propuesto nunca dejarla sola, no dejarla aclarar su mente… que demonios había pasado la noche anterior, a que se refería Harry, que era lo que…

Nuevamente alguien la saco de sus pensamientos – puedo pasar – le dijo su amiga

Pasa – contesto con poco animo

Me preguntaba si… puedo hablar contigo

De que quieres hablar

Bueno es que… debo confesarte algo…

Que te pasa

No es algo que me pase, es algo en lo que ayude… y hasta hace poco me sentía bien por ello, pero ahora, bueno no se…

Solo dilo, lo que sea no puede ser tan malo…

Es que… no se que vayas a pensar, lo mas seguro es que te molestes mucho conmigo

Pero de que hablas, si no me has hecho nada…

Es que yo… bueno esto es tuyo – saco de su túnica las hojas de diario que le faltaban.

Pero… esto es… mi diario – la miro fijamente

Si, es tu diario…

Pero no tenías derecho, por que lo hiciste…

Es que… bueno, léelo y después contestare tus preguntas…

Pero…

Antes que ella dijera otra palabra la chica salio, dejándola muy confundida, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa y comenzó a leer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El moreno se refugio a las orillas del lago, para evitar ser molestado trepo a uno de los árboles y se escondió entre las ramas, así al menos tendría tiempo de pensarlo. Que fue lo que le hicieron a ella, la mujer que amaba, por que ahora no quería nada con él. Quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero sus recuerdos una vez mas tomaron control

-Flashback

Voldemort solo lanzo una mirada de susto pues sabia perfectamente lo que Harry le había ordenado a la serpiente, de eso no había duda, le había ordenado que le mordiera justo en el cuello.

Alto – le grito Harry a la serpiente antes que esta mordiera a Voldemort.

Que te pasa niño, te arrepientes – le dijo recuperando la postura segundos antes perdida, Voldemort ordeno a la serpiente que lo soltara, que lo dejara libre, la serpiente le hizo caso pues Harry ya había soltado el control del animal.

¡Vipera Evanesco! – dijo Harry apuntando su varita a la serpiente que al contacto con el haz de luz se desvaneció.

Vaya, eso es nuevo, el joven Potter "El elegido" esta perdonándome la vida, a que debemos este acto de grandeza – le dijo exagerando sus palabras.

Adelante, mátame, eso es lo que quieres… hazlo – le dijo lanzando su propia varita a los pies de Voldemort.

Voldemort empezó a reír a carcajadas – eso es todo, eres mas estúpido de lo que creí niño, estas entregando tu vida, y además te quedas ahí, indefenso y dispuesto a que te mate.

Hazlo, he perdido lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar…

Y se puede saber que es eso Potter…

He fallado a mi promesa, le he fallado a la mujer que amo, me prometí a mi mismo no hacerlo y aquí estoy hasta hace unos cuantos segundos estaba disfrutando demasiado el tenerte a mis pies, torturarte y jugar contigo, eso es algo que me jure no hacer para no perderla y fue lo único que hice…

Voldemort volvió a reír – pero que cursilerías estas diciendo Potter, Amor, eso no existe, es lo mas tonto y estúpido del mundo. Aquí estas rindiéndote ante mí por una cursilería... me das tanta pena.

Y que estas esperando – le grito Harry – adelante, tienes días, años intentando matarme, aquí estoy ante ti, sin ganas de oponerme. Me tienes frente a ti pidiéndote que te mate, HAZLO.

Perfecto entonces – le dijo Voldemort agachándose a recoger la varita de Harry, quien aprovecho el momento para levantar polvo y se hecho a correr.

Voldemort corrió tras él, lo podía escuchar a la distancia, luego dejo de escucharlo – donde estas, no que no intentarías nada – decía dando pequeños pasos y vigilando a todos lados con la varita de Harry en sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Termino de leer las hojas de su diario, asombrada, con lagrimas en los ojos, y un profundo sentimiento, por que no podía recordar nada, por que no recordaba todo aquello, acaso había sido una broma de su amiga… pero no podía ser, reconoció las hojas, las fechas, su letra todo coincidía pero por que no lo recordaba, ¿había sido real? por que esa noche no estaba en su diario, si había sido real debía haber pruebas de ello, pero en donde estaban.

No supo a que hora se había quedado dormida pero su mente la llevo nuevamente a aquel día, aquel sueño que había estado teniendo todo este tiempo, aquella noche en la torre, la lluvia de estrellas ante ella y alguien rodeándola con sus brazos, alguien que le confesaba su amor, haberse quedado dormida frente a él y la mañana siguiente despertar en su cama…

Despertó en medio de la noche, sintió un impulso muy fuerte… salió de su habitación y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ojala les haya gustado, creo que estaré actualizando un poco mas seguido pero no prometo nada para no fallar.**

**naomi: ** espero que sigas fiel al fic

**hpalita: **gracias por recordarme del abandono del fic

**Ahora repito la frase que me había robado**

"**Los reviews son como oxigeno, no quiero morir ahogada… ni tan joven"**

**presionen GO!**


End file.
